


The Preacher's Son

by Frostion



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Romance, Thorki - Freeform, ThorxLoki - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostion/pseuds/Frostion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor just moved from California, where he was accepted for who he was, to a small suburb outside of London. And being the teenager he is, he wants to fit in. But then he meets Loki. Loki is the Preacher's son. At school, he fades into the background, wanting to make it through his time in Sixth Form. He refuses to speak about anything that happens at home. Thor finds himself attracted to the male, but what are the chances that Loki could see him in the same light? Especially since he's been raised to believe that being attracted to the same gender is a sin. Modern AU where Thor and Loki meet for the first time. Warnings for later chapters will be posted as needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So It Begins

**NAME:** The Preacher's Son

 **AUTHOR:** To Blind One Gently (Frost)

 **PAIRING:** Thor x Loki , Other Various Pairings

 **RATING:** T (will change later)

**I do NOT own Thor or any of the characters mentioned in this story. Only the idea and the writing is mine. I do not gain profit for this story, and it is for recreational purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

The town was silent. A blonde eyebrow ticked up in annoyance and anger as deep blue eyes scanned the suburb from its highest point. Lips pulled back into a mocking sneer, and the boy brushed his golden hair out of his face. Sharp eyes roamed over the suburb in its entirety, and he scoffed at what he would now be forced to call 'home'.

The suburb itself was so small that he was sure that everyone knew everyone from birth. He'd bet all his money that it was one of those quaint areas that would be featured in a cheesy romance movie. And sadly, since he was the brand new addition, that meant he would be the 'star' of this pathetic movie. Only, his wouldn't have an ending that most people would approve of.

Once again, he scanned the suburb, and wasn't shocked to discover that in the very center of the main plaza there was a church. That led him to the conclusion that this place was very religious, yet another reason why he would be stifled, and for the briefest of moments, a deep sadness showed in his eyes, but as quick as it came, it was gone, and the mocking smirk was back. He crossed his arms over his chest, and turned to look at his father, Odin.

"Out of all the places in London you could have chosen to move to, you chose this pathetic excuse for a suburb?" He asked snidely, his lips curling back in disgust. "I bet that the most interesting thing that happens here is when someone's pet dies. Of some sad family moves into the area, like us." He turned back away from his father, his whole body tense. The blonde heard Odin sigh from behind him, and although he wanted to tell the man that he wasn't really angry, he refused to open his mouth.

"This was where your mother grew up. I figured that she would love it if we came back." Odin said, and walked back towards the car. "Now Thor, stop being stubborn, and lets go find our new house. The sun will be setting soon, and you start school tomorrow." The greying man said as he slipped into the passenger's side of their new car. The blonde huffed, and went to the car, thinking how strange cars in Britain were. They were opposite from American cars, which held the driver on the left and the passenger on the right. He slipped into what should have been the passenger's seat, and put his hands on the wheel.

He followed Odin's directions until they arrived at a somewhat small house, and Thor frowned, not liking the fact that it was a lot smaller than their previous home. His deep blue eyes turned to his father accusingly as he got out of the car and went up to the door. It was a lot bigger on the inside than the teen had originally assumed, and he relaxed a bit as he began to explore the rooms. He wanted to pick a room where he could have his freedom, and rather than pick a room near the master bedroom all the way upstairs, he found that the basement would be better suited for him.

Thor took in the spacious basement, and felt relief flood through him at the thought that he wouldn't have to hear his father's obnoxious snoring when he was trying to sleep. He was also relieved by the fact that if he snuck anyone home, his father wouldn't be able to hear them. Footsteps sounded on the stairs, and the blonde turned, meeting his father's confused gaze. It was plainly obvious that the man didn't understand why his son was standing in the basement.

"I want this to be my room." The teen said before his father could even question him. "The rooms upstairs are too small, and the walls are too thin. Down here, I don't have to hear you snore, or anything else." He told the older man, and focused his stormy blue gaze on him. Odin was silent, his gaze seeming conflicted, but then hesitantly nodded. Thor grinned, a sliver of the smiles he used to give, and then went upstairs to start unloading his things from the U-Haul truck.

They didn't get to unload much that night seeing as jet lag was catching up to them fast, and there were tons of boxes to go through. After a small takeout dinner, Odin and Thor had only managed to unpack their basic necessities and their beds. They each went to their own rooms, Odin at the very top of the house and Thor in the basement, but instead of sleeping, Thor laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

He was tired, that was certain, but his rampaging emotions kept him awake. He wondered what his mother would have thought of them moving back to her hometown. Would she be proud? Sad? The teen bit his lip as he thought about the woman, and he swallowed back the heartbroken tears that threatened to fall. His jaw and fists clenched as he steeled himself against the sadness. He had cried enough, and there reached a point where he needed to stop breaking down every time someone brought his mother up. Sure, he knew that the sadness would never truly leave, but he couldn't keep crying.

With a shake of his head, the blue eyed male changed the course of his thoughts, Thor was loathe to admit it, but he was terrified of what the next day would bring. His stomach clenched in nervousness as he accepted the fact that he would be the new kid. Back at his old school, he had been the top dog, and he had seen how the newbies were treated. It was either sink or swim when entering a new school, and Thor knew that he would have to swim if he wanted to even be remotely happy at this new place and new country.

His eyes began to drift shut as sleep finally began to take over, and before he even knew it, he was out like a light. A shrill beeping startled him from his sleep in what felt like only ten minutes later, and as he rolled over on his bed, he was shocked to see that it had indeed been about eight hours. He grunted, shutting his alarm off and turned over on his bed, slipping his feet over the edge. Though his body begged him to let it sleep for a little while longer, Thor knew that he needed to get up and get ready to face his new school.

He showered and got ready quickly, only taking a while to decide on the right clothes. He bit his lip as he held up two shirts, trying to decide which one would make a better impression. He had his skin-tight muscle shirt that showed off his clearly defined muscles, or he had a simple button down shirt. Blue eyes narrowed as he vaguely realized that he was acting like a girl, but his gaze kept going back and forth between the two. The muscle shirt by itself might make it seem like he's trying too hard, but the button down might make him seem as if he thinks he's too good for everyone else.

After a moment, his lips curled up in a smirk as he pulled the black muscle shirt over his head, and once that was firmly clinging to his defined muscles, he unbuttoned the white shirt all the way and put that on. He glanced at the mirror in the bathroom. It was a perfect mix between showing off and classy, and after pulling on a pair of well-fitted jeans, he focused on his hair. At his old school, people didn't care what he did with his shoulder-length blonde hair. But then again, most of the Californian teenage boys had shoulder-length hair. Thor wasn't sure if that trend was accepted in London.

He pulled it back into a low pony tail at the base of his neck, and then went upstairs, only to be greeted by his father, who was reading the newspaper. Odin looked up at his son, and nodded a little, seemingly accepting what his son was wearing, not that it mattered to Thor. The boy grabbed his wallet, and then headed out without even a single goodbye to his father. He knew that Odin trusted him enough to go to school rather than ditch.

He bit his lip as he looked at the directions in his hand, and then pathetically looked around before he slipped into the car. Surprisingly, it only took him twenty minutes to locate the school. Thor entered, and much like his house, it was bigger on the inside than it looked from the outside. The blonde wandered around, looking for the office, his stormy blue eyes taking in every sight that the school had to offer.

The teen smiled a bit at all of the Halloween decorations, loving that the school seemed so enthusiastic for the holiday that was still over a month away. His fingers trailed over the fake spiderwebs, and a low chuckle left his lips when he saw a pinup of a witch he had been 'splattered' against one of the walls. Eventually, he found the office, which was elaborately decorated as well.

"I need to get my schedule, please." He told the reception lady, being as polite as he could. If he had learned anything from Odin, it was that he must always treat girls with respect. The woman smiled at him, asked for his name, and then looked up his schedule. He thanked her, and walked out of the office. His eyes remained focused on the list, and as he entered the hallway, his body collided with another, slightly smaller body.

There was a yelp as the other person fell backwards, books and papers flying everywhere as the other person's arms flailed. Almost as if it was instinct, the person reached out for something to prevent them from falling, and that something just happened to he Thor's arm. Caught by surprise, his balance was thrown off, and he toppled forward onto the other body. Luckily, his arms flew forward, and took most of the impact. The blonde felt his wrist pop, and hissed lightly.

He looked down at the person trapped under him, about to start profusely apologizing when he saw what had to be the most gorgeous set of silver-green eyes. Said eyes were framed by thick black lashes that were stunningly long, and caressed pink-tinted cheeks. The other's eyes shifted away, and a pale bottom lip was caught between perfectly white teeth. Thor's mouth went dry, and it took him a minute to pull his thoughts together, and when he did, he felt a blush of his own color his cheeks.

He quickly rose, and then offered his hand to the boy that he had knocked over. The blonde couldn't help but notice how elegantly long the other's fingers were, and how soft his hands were. He blinked a few times, and then seemed to remember the situation that had landed them both standing awkwardly in the hallway, a whole half hour before school started.

"I'm sorry, for running into you and knocking you over and... Stuff." Thor said, a blush of sheer embarrassment painting his cheeks. 'Yeah, real smooth, dumb ass. Real eloquent.' He scolded himself silently. Stormy blue eyes rose to take in the other boy, but avoided the stunning silverish green eyes of the boy. He was glad to find that he wasn't the only one who preferred to wear his hair long, and wondered vaguely if the boy's raven colored hair was as silky soft as it looked.

"It's quite alright. I should have been paying attention to where I was walking." The boy said softly, and knelt to pick up the books and papers that had been scattered by the fall. Thor knelt as well, helping the other pick up the stuff as well. He repressed a shiver of delight as the boy spoke, his tenor voice affecting Thor in ways that were foreign to him. His hand froze above a paper as he realized what he had been thinking, horror and dread creating a pit in his stomach.

"I'm Loki, by the way. Are you new?" The raven's voice drew him out of his sinking realization, and he blinked as he looked up. He tilted his head, and then comprehended what the male had asked him, and then nodded. The blonde realized a moment later that Loki couldn't hear him nod and cleared his throat a little before he dared to try to speak. God forbid his voice crack when answering a simple question.

"Ah, yes. I'm Thor. I just moved here." He said lightly, and grabbed everything he had gathered, and stood. Loki did the same a moment later, and when Thor offered him the papers and book, the raven accepted them with a polite nod. Loki looked up, keeping his eyes closed, a moment later with the same distantly polite smile, and Thor winced at how fake the expression was.

"Well then, it was nice to meet you Thor. I do hope you find Midgard High to your liking. Now if you'll please excuse me, I have to get ready for class." Loki tipped his head towards the blonde, and then turned on his heel, his shoes clicking against the linoleum floor as he walked away. Thor stood there, speechless for a moment, and then shook himself out of his stupor. He pursued the raven, and when he rounded the corner, he was glad to see that Loki hadn't gotten too far ahead of him while he was staring after the green eyed male.

"Wait! Loki, um. I think my schedule got mixed up with your papers." Thor said, still completely out of his element at the new school. His sharp observation of Loki wasn't helping him be collected around the raven either. The green eyed man stopped, and began flipping through the papers that rested on top of his books. There was a pause, and then he held the paper over his shoulder, waving it at Thor.

"Here. Come take it." He called, and Thor rushed forward, and grabbed it at the top, purposely brushing his fingers against Loki's. The other male snatched his hand back, and then glanced over his shoulder, and slowly, his body turned so that he was slightly facing Thor. The polite smile still sat annoyingly on his lips though. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" He asked, his voice very nearly coming through clenched teeth.

Thor bit his lip, studying Loki. He wanted so very badly to tell the other boy to stop giving him that fake smile, but he figured that his opinion would only serve to piss off the raven. He scratched his head nervously, and looked at the list in his hands. First hour, he had someone named Natasha Romanoff for Calculus 1. Stormy blue eyes flitted back up to Loki, who was patiently waiting, even though annoyance seemed to roll off him in waves.

"Would you be able to point me towards where Ms. Romanoff's room is?" He finally managed to ask. Loki stilled, his green eyes widening a little, and then they narrowed at Thor. But a moment later, the polite smile was back, and Loki gestured for Thor to follow him. Confused, the blonde did, and a few turns later in the school labyrinth, Loki stopped, pointing to an empty classroom.

"This is Ms. Romanoff's classroom. I'm assuming that you're here for Calc, am I correct?" Green eyes turned towards Thor again, and he simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Something about the raven made those disgusting thoughts come to his mind again. Thor mentally winced as he recalled the last time he had felt this way, and his jaw clenched as he remembered his promise to never feel this way again.

"Thank you for your help." Thor said, and looked for a good seat to sit in. His choice would be crucial. Sit too far back and people would assume he was a loner. Sit up front, and he would be considered a teacher's pet or a suck up. To sit in the very center would mean that he was most likely an attention whore, and people would simply begin to ignore what he said, no matter how intelligent or stupid his comment was. So he sat in the row between the first and middle rows. And not against the wall, but not in the center, either.

"I wouldn't recommend that seat. Tony is very selfish when it comes to his favorite sitting place." Loki's soft voice jolted Thor out of his thoughts, and he glanced to the very back corner of the room, where the raven was lounging. Boot-clad feet rested lightly on top of the desk, effectively blocking Thor's line of sight to the green eyes male. "If you want to get in good with the 'popular crowd' I'd recommend sitting one seat over. Everyone is too terrified to sit there, and if you do, maybe the Terrible Three will think you have big enough balls to make their trio into a foursome."

The blonde blinked, and then move his stuff to the next desk over. That was when he noticed that the top right corner of the desk he had been previously sitting at had the initials 'T.S.' carved into it. He was embarrassed, not wanting to admit that he was grateful for Loki's helpful social advice, but knew that proper thanks were in order.

"Thank you. I'd rather not become a social pariah on my first day." He said, flashing a bright grin at the stony-faced male. "Is there anything else important I should know?" He asked lightly, hoping to spark some sort of conversation with the raven. He wasn't quite sure why, but he wanted to see some sort of real emotion on Loki's face, rather than that fake polite smile.

Thor could only catch just the briefest glimpse of a smirk on the boy's lips, and his heart thumped painfully. Loki pulled his feet down, and then leaned forward, placing his chin on the palm of his hand. Green eyes were alight with mischief, and Thor had to mentally calm himself, surprised that suck a spark in the male's eyes would affect him so much.

"They'll eat you and your sweet little, what is it, Californian?, accent alive if you don't figure that out right away." And with that, Loki grabbed his Calc book, and opened it, his eyes dropping to the page as his expression settled back into the distant indifference. "Oh, and don't talk to me. You want to fit in? Don't talk to the Preacher's son." Thor blinked at Loki, surprised that the raven could so easily distinguish what state the male was from, and then he realized what the green eyes male had actually said.

Stormy blue eyes were wide with shock and disbelief at the raven's final sentence. Not talk to Loki? It had a stupidly bitter feeling to it, and Thor's eyes clenched shut as he shuddered and stood, needing to get out of the room and fast. He darted down the hallway, and slipped into the first bathroom, bile rising in the back of his throat. Guilt and shame consumed him as he leaned against on of the walls, and he focused on taking deep breaths.

His first day at a new school, a fresh start, and already, his body and heart were betraying him. He had promised that he would never gaze upon another male again, not after what had happened. Thor clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to push his stupid, budding crush on Loki, out of his mind. The blue eyed male knew how stupid it was to have a crush on someone he had just met, and he bit his lip hard enough to bruise it.

But there was just something about Loki that made Thor want to get to know him more. Sure, maybe it was the fact that he was downright hot, with his British accent and silky-looking black hair. And his silverish green eyes didn't help the matter either. And that mischievous gleam in his eyes went straight down south for the blonde. Thor turned one of the faucets on, and splashed cold water on his face, trying to push the Brit out of his mind. It was stupid enough crushing on someone he barely knew at all, it was even stupider if said crush was probably completely straight and the Preacher's son, to top it all off.

Thor scoffed lightly at the idea of being a Preacher's son. Granted, no one chose to be born to a Preacher, but for a moment, Thor wondered what his life would have been like had he been born to an extremely religious family. Surely they wouldn't have accepted him after they found out he was gay. Not like his actual father and mother had. Sure, Odin was still uncomfortable with that fact sometimes, but he still accepted his son for who he was.

Searing hot guilt poured through him though, as he thought of his mother's reaction. He shook his head, not wanting to remember that day on his first day of school, he would most likely lose his cool, and then he would be stuck on the social outskirts for the rest of his high school career. He swallowed, splashing more water onto his face, and then checked the time on his watch yet again. Ten minutes until school started, and it was still surprisingly quiet.

He made his way back to the room, and was still shocked when he discovered that Loki was still the only person in the room. He avoided looking at the male, and instead sat in his own seat again, and waited for the school day to begin. When it was five minutes to class, it was still only him and Loki, and he glanced over his shoulder a bit.

"... Do people always arrive right before the bell?" Thor asked, and Loki flipped a page in his book, and nodded lightly. He seemed extremely focused, and Thor turned back around in his seat. The blonde shifted uncomfortably, but made sure that his outer expression didn't betray his slight nervousness. The fact that he was sure he could feel Loki's eyes on him didn't help, but maybe he was just imagining it.

A minute before the bell rang, the students came flooding in. And with them came the noise, the chatter, and a moment after that, they became silent once more. Thor reclined in his chair, trying to ignore all the pointed stares he was receiving. Even the kids in the front row were all dead silent, swiveled around in their chairs to see him. He heard a few murmur, and most of them whispered about how he must want a death wish, sitting where he was. The blonde ignored them, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of his face, and that was when he saw them walk in.

The first one eyed Thor with an inquisitive glance before taking his seat, which was directly in front of Thor. The second one, a tall and muscular blonde, frowned, his blue eyes narrowing, and he took his seat next to the brunette. And finally, the final male sauntered in, a huge grin on his lips. That grin dropped a little when he saw Thor, and instead, he looked a little confused and then intrigued. He slid into the desk that had the T.S. carved into it. That must be the Tony guy that Loki had mentioned.

"So, newbie. What makes you think you can sit next to the Terrible Trio?" Tony asked him, and rested his chin between laced fingers. Intelligent brown eyes locked onto Thor's dark blue eyes, and the blonde knew that this was one of his most critical moments. If he answered correctly, he could gain acceptance, but if he answered wrong, he would become a social pariah. A small smirk formed on his lips, and he tilted his head a bit right as the bell rang, starting class.

"I wasn't aware that you dictated seats that didn't have your initials carved onto them." The blonde said with only the barest pause, sarcasm evident in his voice. He felt the room seem to hold their breath as everyone leaned slightly closer to see how Tony would react to Thor's sarcastic reply. The blonde was acutely aware of how the Terrible Trio were all watching him, and he knew exactly what they were doing. He had done something to the same degree when he had been at the top of his old school.

They were watching him to see of remained strong under pressure or if he squirmed. Even though nothing was said aloud, the blonde knew that they were watching to find that one moment of weakness when the stares became too much and he cracked. But Thor kept his body completely still, refusing to move a muscle. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him cave under the pressure that they and the class were putting on him.

"I like him already." A quiet voice said from in front of Thor, and he glanced at the first brunette, who simply adjusted his glasses. At this, both the blonde and Tony relaxed, and a huge grin covered Tony's face, and the previously glaring blonde was giving him a friendly smile. Thor was completely silent for a moment, and then he cracked a smile at them. The class sighed, their exciting event for the day over, but the chatter about how the Terrible Trio had a fourth member now was being distributed through the school via text.

"I'm Tony Stark." The brunette with the huge grin said, holding a hand out to him. "I'm the resident playboy, millionaire, and smart ass. Playboy, because there isn't a girl I haven't kissed or felt up, millionaire because my father owns practically the whole town, and smart ass, well, because I make smart ass comments." He said, and Thor took his hand with a grin. He looked at the other blonde and brunette, and nodded to all three of them.

"I'm Steve Rogers." Said the formerly glaring blonde. Thor was slightly amused and unnerved at the complete attitude shift in the male, but accepted his extended hand as well, giving it a firm shake. It seemed like the quiet brunette was going to introduce himself next when a stack of books were slammed down on Tony's desk, causing Steve to flinch, but surprisingly, Tony just grinned wider, his brown eyes sparkling with amusement.

"If you guys wouldn't mind, I'd like to start class. Introductions and social acclimation can wait until after class." Said the woman that Thor assumed was Ms. Romanoff. He smiled a little at her, and grabbed one of the books, opening it to one of the pages. He pretended to look through it, and then back up at the frowning lady. He wasn't going to admit that he was embarrassed that he had gotten so caught up with the trio that he hadn't even noticed her come in.

He glanced at the problems in the book, dread dropping like a stone in his stomach, even though his expression didn't change outwardly. The blonde didn't have a clue what any of the equations of problems were, and he knew immediately that if he didn't get a tutor and quick, he would fail the class. He didn't want to ask the trio, knowing that his acceptance by them was still fragile. He racked his brain for who he could talk to, but all of his smart friends were on a completely different time schedule in California.

Loki. Maybe the boy knew Calc well and would be willing to tutor the blue eyed male. He just about turned around to talk to the raven, but then he remembered what the man had said, and so he refrained. Mentally, he made a note to catch Loki early the next morning. If every morning was like this one, he would be able to talk to the man without being cast out of the social circles. Thor focused back on the teacher who was writing notes out on the board. With a sigh, Thor followed suit, knowing that the notes would be needed of he was to even have an inkling of what he was doing.

After class, Thor stretched and looked at Tony and Steve, who were having a staring contest, and then he looked towards the other brunette. "I never got your name." Thor said, and offered his hand to the seemingly soft-spoken male. "I'm Thor." He said, and gave the man a small smile. Piercing hazel eyes studied him as if he was something foreign for a moment, and then lightly shook his hand.

"Robert, preferably Bruce. Your accent... Is it Western American?" Bruce asked, only to be jarred out of the way by Tony, who's brown eyes were gleaming. Thor was a bit taken aback by the eagerness in Tony's eyes, and shot a confused glance towards Steve. The muscular blonde just shook his head, and his lighter blue eyes showed that he was just as confused as Thor. Tony waved his hand in front of Thor's face, effectively catching his attention once more.

"You're foreign fresh meat?" He said, a fiendish gleam in his eyes. Thor gave Tony a confused grin, and nodded a bit. The brunette grinned, and slapped Thor on the back. "I like you a lot more now. Where exactly are you from? No, no, wait. Let me guess..." Tony rubbed the bottom of his chin, his eyes assessing Thor as if he was the most interesting thing that the brunette had ever seen. "Florida!" He guessed.

"Wrong side of the continent, but good guess!" Thor chuckled. "But I grew up in California. West Coast, not East." He told Tony, who just shrugged. The blonde got the feeling that perhaps the brunette really didn't care, either that or he hated being wrong, judging from the look that Steve was shooting him.

Well crap. What a way to screw up on his first day.


	2. A Peek Into Loki's Life

NAME: The Priest's Son

AUTHOR: To Blind One Gently (Frost)

PAIRING: Thor x Loki , Other Various Pairings

RATING: M, homophobic slurs, violence.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wait, let me get this straight," Loki said, his green eyes narrowed in suspicion, "you're willing to risk your social life just to get tutoring from me?" He eyed the new student who was standing awkwardly in front of him, his hands stuffed down into his pockets. If the raven haired male wasn't so shocked that Thor had asked him to help tutor him, he would have been laughing at how meek the huge man looked.

Thor had waited until the room was empty and had pulled Loki aside. The raven, clearly shocked that Thor was talking to him even after his warning, had decided that he would stay an listen. And now, he was floored to see that there was a jock who seemingly cared about something other than being a meat headed Neanderthal.

"Well, it's not cool to flunk my classes. I may want to fit in, but my education comes first." The tall blonde admitted, his deep blue eyes staring down at the ground. Loki just blinked, still baffled. A new student, one who had befriended the terrible trio, none the less, was more concerned about his school work than popularity. How peculiar.

"Well, if you're serious about getting tutoring, you can meet me in the back of the library after school." Loki said, and when Thor looked up, a blindingly bright smile on his ridiculously handsome face, Loki threw up his defenses immediately. He had been tricked by the jocks one too many times to trust a smile like that to be genuine. His eyes narrowed, and he drew himself to his full height, nearly as tall as Thor. "And if this is some prank that Tony and the others told you to do, don't be mistaken. I may have a religious upbringing, but I won't hesitate to kick your ass from here to Kingdom Come."

And with that, Loki turned on his heel and briskly walked away. He wouldn't hang around and be the punch line of yet another distasteful joke that the jocks were planning. The raven haired boy knew to expect it, but he quietly hoped that since Thor was new, maybe, just maybe, the blonde hadn't succumbed to the evil pranks just yet.

They didn't talk for the rest of the day, even though they ended up having almost all of their classes together. Out of seven classes, they shared five. But that wasn't uncommon for this grade, so Loki didn't think much of it. Well, other than if Thor became just like all of the other dicks around this school, then Loki's life would become even more intolerable than it already was.

His fears were unfounded for once, and he let out a relieved sigh when he saw only Thor walking towards him in the library later that afternoon. When the muscled blonde sat at the table, the raven forced a polite smile. He only had about an hour or so before he would need to be home, and between now and then, he would have to figure out how to explain this to his father. His eyes glanced down towards his side bag, and he pulled out his Calc 1 book, refusing to look up at the blonde.

"So what exactly do you need tutoring on?" The raven haired male asked when Thor remained silent. Loki wasn't stupid, he could feel those stormy blue eyes watching him. But he wouldn't acknowledge them, because that would mean that some part of him was accepting his deepest sin.

"Well, everything," Thor finally said, and then proceeded to pull out his own Calculus book and opening it. "I didn't really understand anything Miss Romanoff was talking about..." He sounded embarrassed, and that was enough for Loki to look up. The blonde's eyebrows were pulled together, and serious blue eyes were focused on the book. "I mean, when am I even going to need this, anyways?" He finally huffed, and slammed it closed again.

Loki raised an eyebrow, fighting back the snarky comment that was on the tip of his tongue. "Should have known that you would give up so easily," he said, going for a not so subtle jab instead. "If that's all then, I have places to be." He stood, but a strong hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"No, wait, please," Thor said quickly, "I really can't fail. My grades are important, I just..." The blonde took a deep breath in. "New school, new country, there is a lot of stress, and I haven't really had a chance to acclimate to everything yet." The blonde explained, running his hand through his hair, which now hung around his strong jaw.

Green eyes traced the curve of that jaw before they snapped up, and Loki kicked that train of thought into the deepest recess of his mind. He sat back down slowly, and looked down at his book. "So... Let's start with reviewing Gaussian Elimination and Row-Echelon form with matrices..."

Loki lost track of time while explaining all different review functions to the blonde, and when he looked up and out the window, he paled considerably. It was dark outside, and when he checked his watch, he was two hours late to being home. The raven stood up abruptly and began packing his stuff. "Sorry, I have to go," Loki said lamely. He ripped off a corner of part of his paper, and scrawled his cell number on it. "Look, if you have any more questions, feel free to text me. But I really have to go," he said, a bit panicky.

"Do you need a ride?" Thor asked, packing his stuff as well, carefully placing the scrap of paper with Loki's number in a safe place. The raven looked up at the offer, his green eyes still holding a cautious glint to them.

"If that's not a problem," Loki said, his green eyes firmly fixed on Thor's stormy blue ones, searching for any trace of a hidden agenda. But all he could see was honesty, and that took him aback. He wasn't used to such pure honesty from people, especially ones his age, and even more so, people who managed to get on the Terrible Trio's good side.

"You stayed after to help me, it's the least I could do," Thor said with a bright, charming smile. Loki's heart did a painful thump in his chest, and he quickly looked down to gather the rest of his things, fighting back the horrible feelings. They were quiet, and Thor led Loki out to his car. The raven haired male directed him to his house, and then slipped out with a mumbled, 'thank you, see you tomorrow.'

He ran up the porch steps, and then opened the front door as quietly as he could. Now, if he could just get up with his room without his father noticing him, he would most likely be safe for the night. Carefully, he edged around the wall and up the stairs, and ducked into his room, silently shutting the door and locking it. Once he was sure that he was safely in his room, he let out a relieved sigh, and slumped against the wall.

"Safe for another day," he whispered quietly, and walked towards his bed, gingerly laying down on top of the neatly folded covers. Now that he was secure in his room, he reached into his drawer and pulled out a healing lotion, and pulled off his shirt. A quick glance in his mirror showed that the bruises littering his chest were healing nicely, and as long as no new ones were formed, they would heal in another day or so. He warmed the lotion between his hands before rubbing it over the discolored skin.

He returned the lotion to the drawer and grabbed his sleeping shirt and pulled it over his head once he was sure that every bruise had been lathered evenly. The raven haired male then grabbed his headphones, and put one in his ear, and pulled his book bag onto the bed with him, removing his alchemy textbook. Nimble hands opened it to where he was taking notes, and green eyes scanned over the highlighted text.

But the peaceful, safe illusion that his room provided him was shattered a few minutes later. The booming voice that sent dread down his spine yelled his name, and Loki scurried over to the door, checking his lock. If the man couldn't get in here, then the raven would be safe until his drunken rage passed.

"Get out 'ere, you worthless fag," the man slurred as he stomped up the stairs, "ya were late today. You out fuckin' some other queer boy? Spreadin' ya legs like the whore ya mother taught you to be?" Loki flinched, making his way to his closet, locking it from the inside. The raven curled into a corner, and put his other earphone in his ear.

He turned up his music, drowning out his father's drunken homophobic bashing. It was something that had started after Loki's mother had run away, leaving the young boy with his abusive father. Laufey had somehow got it in his head that his wife had left him because his son was queer, and ended up drinking alcohol daily, and the target of his drunken rage was the boy. Loki denied it up and down, only being eight at the time, desperately trying to please his father, and avoid the wrath that the alcohol amplified.

And every day, Loki would tell his father that he liked girls, not wanting to admit that the man was right in his assumption that his son liked boys. But Loki knew that if he admitted this sin to his father, the priest of the town, he wouldn't live to see the next day. On more than one occasion, Laufey had threatened that if he ever caught Loki doing anything with another male, he would kill him rather than deal with having a queer for a son.

An hour later, the green eyed male paused his music, and listened to see if the man was done with his drunken ranting and raving. When not a sound was heard, he crept out of his closet, securely gripping the key which he kept on a chain around his neck. Still, not a sound was heard throughout the house, and Loki hoped to whatever God was out there that the man was passed out somewhere.

Slowly, Loki opened his door and peeked out into the hallway. Laufey was nowhere to be seen, and the raven haired male tip toed to the edge of the stairs. Then he heard the sniffling, and he relaxed a bit. This version of his father he could handle. After the rage had passed, the priest would break down and cry, apologizing for every bruise and cut that scarred Loki's body due to his alcohol fueled anger.

The raven walked down the stairs, going straight to the kitchen to get a washcloth to clean up the spit and vomit that was no doubt all over Laufey's face. With his wet washcloth, he made his way into the living room, and teary icy blue eyes looked up as he did so. Tears mixed with other body fluids on his father's cheeks and chin, and without a word, Loki sat on the edge of the couch and began to clean up the man.

"I-I'm s-s-so sorry," the man sobbed, his fat tears falling faster, "so... S-so very s-sorry..." The green eyed male remained silent, only focusing on his task. When that was done, he stood, going to throw the soiled rag into the washer. When he returned to the living room, he was unsurprised to see that Laufey had the rim of yet another beer bottle held to his lips. When the man saw Loki, the guilty look returned, and he set the bottle aside.

"You say that you're sorry," Loki drawled, his green eyes narrowing, "but you continue to repeat your actions and refuse to get help. If you were truly sorry, you would get up off your ass, throw out all your booze, and get help. But I know you won't, so I won't get my hopes up. So continue drowning your sorrows in alcohol, you'll end up driving everyone away, just like how you drove mom away."

He spun on his heel and ran up the stairs, ignoring the stricken look in the man's face. But this was the pattern that happened every day, and Loki knew that his scathing words would soon be forgotten, and nothing would change. Well, at least until he moved out of this house and as far away from Laufey as he could be. As much as he hated the man, and as much as he loathed to admit that he still cared about the man and wanted his approval, he refused to stay in this house for another moment once he turned eighteen.

For the last three years, he had been working two part time jobs after school and on weekends to save up money. His father thought that he was just tutoring every day except for Mondays, and Loki fully intended to keep it that way. Everything was set up for his departure, and in only a few months, he would be free from this torturous hell hole,

The next day, Miss Romanoff announced that there was going to be a group project, and everyone in the class groaned. "You'll be put into groups of three," the red headed teacher said, and glared at the students. Loki rolled his eyes at her annoyance, figuring that she had fought with Clint, affectionately named Hawkeye by his archery students, once more and was taking out her anger on her own class.

And of course, whatever group project she gave them would be ridiculously long and hard, and Loki wanted to face plant on his desk. A project would mean that he would be stuck with stupid teenagers who cared only about material things and would probably make him do all of the work. With a resigned sigh, Loki was already mentally rearranging his already busy schedule to have time to finish this stupid, pointless project.

Weary green eyes watched as the rest of the class was split into groups. And of course, the 'popular' crowds got to stay together with their friends. Loki smirked, almost feeling bad that the new blonde was being cut off from his 'friends' already, but when his name, along with Thor's was called, he paled. The raven was so caught up in the fact that he was going to have to work with Thor that he didn't even hear the third name that was called.

Stormy blue eyes turned back to Loki, and the Californian gave Loki another one of those heart-stopping bright grins. His heart stopped momentarily, but he looked away, refusing to even acknowledge the other, stupidly attractive, male. The teens rearranged the desks into three person groups, and when Thor moved to sit by Loki, the raven was trying to calm his sinful feelings, and push them to the back of his mind.

It wasn't to hard to do once he discovered the third member of their group. Jane Foster: queen bee, most desired girl in the school, and one of the most intelligent people that Loki had ever met. He felt a bit of relief at the fact that she was the third person, knowing that the girl was rather studious and always did her fair share. She was also one of the only 'popular' people that was nice to him, or at least tolerated him.

"Hello, Loki," Thor greeted, still smiling. He then turned to Jane. "Hello, I'm Thor," he said, offering his hand to the pretty brunette. Jane's cheeks flushed in a hot blush, and she returned the introduction. Shielded green eyes watched the exchange, and Loki bit the inside of his cheek. He may not openly admit to being gay, but he didn't enjoy watching straight couples fall in love.

Especially when Thor was so handsome, and actually had something more going on in that head of his other than sports or popularity. But he wouldn't say anything. He already got enough shit from other people, and since Jane seemed rather nice, he didn't want to turn her against him either. At least not while they were stuck in a group project together.

"So, this project," Jane began, "I was thinking that maybe we could do something on factorials, sequences, and series?" Intelligent brown eyes flitted between the two males, waiting to see if her idea was approved. Thor was the first to nod, hopping on board, and Loki gave a small nod. They went on to split the project into three equal parts, which Loki was extremely grateful for.

But as the class dragged on, a sick feeling formed in the pit of his stomach. It was uncomfortable to watch Jane and Thor flirt effortlessly, and so he tried to knock out most of his part while they chatted. To be honest, he was a bit envious of their easy banter, and wished that he had someone to do that with. But the raven was resigned to the fact that he wouldn't be able to openly flirt with someone he was interested in for a long time. The only thing that he could pride himself on was being a trickster, and an illusionist. It was a hobby of his to do magic tricks, and he was really good at it.

The class drew to a close, and the rest of the day for Loki was uneventful. At work that night, things went smoothly, but it was on his way home that the nervous feeling hit him. The same feeling he always got when something was going to go terribly wrong. He clutched his books closer to his chest, wary green eyes darting around. And then he saw them, and his heart stilled in dread. These were the same Neanderthals that loved to harass him at work. He instantly regretted a snappy comment that he had made towards them earlier in the night, and hoped that he could make it the ten minute walk home if he kept his head down.

His house was in sight when the older men made their move. A heavy footfall was his only warning before a hand reached around and covered his mouth. He flailed, perfectly kept nails searching for his attacker. In a panic, he scratched the man, which earned an angry growl and a harsh punch right under his ribs. The air rushed out of Loki's lungs, and he couldn't catch his breath due to the hand covering his mouth. He began to panic even more, and then something inside of him snapped.

Loki stopped fighting, and the man, thinking that he had hit Loki hard enough to drop him, slightly loosened his grip. Then Loki made his own move. He kicked his foot backwards, kicking the man's knee. With an unmanly squeal of pain, hit attacker released him, and Loki dashed towards his house. Before he got very far, the slim raven was tackled to the ground by a hard body. The part of his that wasn't fearing for his life acknowledged how much he liked being pinned under a strong, hard body, but the rational part of his mind was screaming that he needed to get away.

He struggled, but his strength was nothing compare to the brute on top of him. His true strength was in his wit, not his physical body. A sharp punch to his side had him once more gasping for air, and frustrated tears were in his eyes. Why wasn't he strong enough to defend himself? There was another sharp blow, this time to the back of his head, and he barely cried out before the world went black.


	3. Bodyguard

NAME: The Priest's Son

AUTHOR: To Blind One Gently (Frost)

PAIRING: Thor x Loki , Other Various Pairings

RATING: M, homophobic slurs

* * *

 

 

It was natural for Thor to be worried about Loki when he didn't return to school three days later. The blonde had his chin propped on his hand, and he moodily stared at the board, which declared that it was Friday... And he hadn't seen the raven haired teen since Tuesday! Other than Loki's part of the group project, it was complete, and now he and Jane were just waiting for Loki's return. Jane's brown eyes looked up at Thor when he rearranged everything on his desk for the fourth time in a half hour.

 

"Geez, Thor," Jane sighed, a slight hint of a grin playing on her lips, "you are so worried about Loki, it's almost as if you Like him or something." She tilted her head, watching the blonde. Not fully registering her words, stormy blue eyes looked up towards the clock on the wall, a thoughtful gleam shining in them. He puzzled over her sentence, and then looked back at her. Jane raised an eyebrow, moving to mirror his position by resting her chin in her palm. "Well?"

 

"I do like Loki, well, at least what I know of him," Thor stated, thinking that the girl meant that he wanted to be friends, "I didn't get to talk to him much, but he seems so lonely... Like he needs a friend..." Thor trailed off, his eyes drifting back up towards the clock. Not even a minute had passed since he had last looked. He glared at it as if it had personally insulted him, but his attention went back to Jane when she just chuckled lightly, shaking her head.

 

"Not like a friend, Thor, I meant that you Liked him, capital L, and that he's a romantic interest for you. The way you're sighing every moment that he's gone, the way that you're always asking about him, it all screams that you're interested in him, and not in the platonic way. You're gay, and you have some sort of adorable man crush on a boy that you've barely known for two days." The girl said, brushing her hair out of her face while Thor stared at her, struck speechless.

 

"W-what?" The blonde stuttered, his eyes darting away from hers. Jane reached out to take his hand, but he pulled away, his expression going from calm to something the girl couldn't read. "I don't know what you're talking about," Thor denied, rubbing his hands together in a harsh manner. The brunette frowned, wondering if she had been incorrect, but the way Thor was acting made it seem as if...

 

"Are you not out?" She then asked, drawing a conclusion based off of his behavior. It made sense, if Thor wasn't out, then of course he would be acting this way. Jane frowned, her expression sympathetic. "I'm sorry, I mean, if you're not out. I won't tell anyone, okay?" Stormy blue eyes darted back up, and Thor just chuckled, and the tone in it made the hair on her arms raise. It sounded dead, emotionless.

 

"Oh, I was out back at home, in California." Thor dryly told the girl, who was eyeing him with a hint of worry beginning to show through her sympathy. "Everyone was okay with it, but then again, I was the top dog there, and people in Cali are just generally more accepting. And my father is okay with it, even if sometimes it makes him uncomfortable. And my mom was completely accepting..." He trailed off, his expression hardening to keep the tears at bay. Jane reached out to take his hand once again, and this time, he let her.

 

"Thor," Jane began, and he glanced up at her, "if you're okay with being gay, then why deny what I said and then say you don't know what I'm talking about?" She then asked. "Look, I won't judge you, I promise. But really, it's really obvious that you really like Loki, or, well... You at least think he's cute or something." The girl tilted her head, trying to figure out what was going on in Thor's head.

 

The breath left Thor's lungs in a heavy sigh, and he glanced warily at Jane, not sure how genuine she was being. Through the week, she had been very reliable, and Thor decided that he could take that leap and trust the girl. "I do think that he's cute, well, handsome. I have a feeling that he would claw my eyes out of he heard me call him cute," both chuckled lightly, "but you're right, I've only known him for about two days... It's stupid to think that I like him when I don't really know him. I mean, there is a difference between thinking that someone is attractive and liking them."

 

"Are you talking about Jane?" A new voice interrupted. "Because she is rather attractive, and I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up liking her." Tony Stark was leaning backwards in his chair, his face upside down due to the way in which he was leaning, watching them with a smirk on his lips. "You two would make a cute couple, a pretty powerful one too."

 

Jane blushed, turning away from the playboy, shaking her head a bit. Thor just stared at Tony, and then returned the brunette's smirk with a wink. "She is quite cute, maybe something will grow between us..." He trailed off, giving Jane a kind smile, which she returned with a small grin. Tony's golden brown eyes looked between them, and seeming content with how they were acting, sat up straight in his chair and began talking to Bruce and Steve.

 

"Is this going to be a thing?" Jane asked, starting to lightly chuckle. Thor grinned at her, liking that she was so relaxed and willing to go along with this strange plan. "If so, that would be perfect. You could pursue Loki without anyone even knowing until you guys are ready, and I don't have to worry about all these other guys putting their slimy hands on me." He looked at where their hands were still linked, and then brought hers up to his lips and lightly kissed it.

 

"Then Jane, my dear, how would you feel about being my pretend girlfriend?" He asked, wondering if she would even go for it. It was slightly selfish, and he knew that, but it was something that would benefit the both of them. Jane's brown eyes crinkled as she smiled, and a she gave him a small nod.

 

"Of course," she said, "I would be honored to have you as my fake boyfriend. Just make sure that you don't let all those other guys hang all over me." She grinned, and Thor mimicked the gesture. He was glad that it was Jane, because the girl seemed rather nice, and now that he had secured himself a girlfriend, he could get to know Loki without everyone breathing down his neck, wondering why he was interested in the raven haired male.

 

When school was over, Thor reached into his bag and fished out Loki's cell phone number. Jane looked over at him, said goodbye to her friends, and ran over. "Hey," she said, and he gave her a sheepish smile, returning her greeting. "You going to see what's up with your boy?" Jane asked, a smile on her full lips. Thor blushed when she referred to Loki as 'your boy', but then gave a short nod. "We could go visit him," the brunette suggested, "I know where he lives."

 

"Let me just text him to make sure that its okay for us to visit," Thor told the girl, pulling out his phone. He quickly typed in the raven haired male's number. But when he went to send a message, he was unsure what to write. Jane chuckled, grabbed his phone, and swiftly typed something before hitting send. Then the brunette calmly handed him back his cell, before winking. "Dear God, what did you send him?" He went to his Sent box.

 

Thor (3:52 pm): Hey Loki, how is your part of the project coming? Is it alright for Jane and I swing by to finalize everything?

 

Barely a minute passed before there was a reply from the other male. Jane laughed at the blush that covered Thor's face as he opened the new text.

 

Loki (3:53 pm): Sure. Just be here before 5.

 

Thor (3:53 pm): Okay. We'll be there in a few minutes. See you soon.

 

"Lets go," Thor said, reaching out to grab Jane's hand. "Wait, did you drive here, or get a ride?" He asked. "I mean, if you have a car, I could follow you, but if not, I drive, and stuff... Yeah." He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. Her brown eyes sparkled with laughter, and Thor could see her fighting back a giggle. He pretended to pout, but he enjoyed the way they interacted.

 

They ended up taking Thor's car, and arrived at Loki's house a few minutes later. Jane had given him instructions, rolling her eyes when Thor would make her repeat them again so he was sure that he had the right road or turn. Before they went up to the door, Thor schooled his expression into a calm one, even though inside, he was buzzing with excitement to see the attractive green eyed male.

 

The calm expression was shattered when he saw the state that Loki was in. He had dark bruises around his eyes, the origin being around his seemingly broken nose, and from the skin that Thor could see, he could count eight more bruises. And when Loki moved aside to let them in, the blonde could see a stiffness in his movements, which led him to believe that there were even more bruises that he couldn't see.

 

"What the hell happened?" Thor demanded, and stormy blue eyes darkened as his anger became apparent. He would hunt down whoever dared to do this to the green eyed male and hang them up by their insides. Loki made a gesture, as if saying that the question wasn't important, and turned to go inside, but Thor reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "Loki, tell me."

 

"Just some assholes who think that I'm gay, like half of this forsaken town," Loki snapped, his eyes narrowed. "It's not a big deal, it happens all the time, and I know how to defend myself. They just surprised me this time. Are you happy now?" He asked snidely. Thor was taken aback by the venom in the raven haired male's voice and the confession that people attacked him because they thought he was gay.

 

"Are you?" Jane asked. "Are you gay, I mean?" And at that point, Thor could have kissed her. This was his big question, and she saved him the need to figure it out. Loki stilled, his eyes becoming wary. Green eyes darted back and forth between Jane and Thor. The blonde decided that maybe if he were to step up, say that he was, Loki would feel comfortable admitting it, if he was too. Thor opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Loki finally spoke.

 

"No, I'm not. I am the priest's son, and being homosexual is incorrect. It is a sin, and I don't know why anyone would think that I was. It's," his voice cracked a little, "disgusting." He said coldly, and turned and limped farther into the house. Thor's expression went blank, but Jane could see the hurt in his blue eyes, and she rested a comforting hand on his arm.

 

They followed Loki in after a moment, and when they reached the kitchen, his part of the project was shoved in their faces. "Here," was all the raven haired male said, his green eyes darting over to the clock before looking back at the duo. "There is my part. Now, I have to get ready for work. I'll see you both on Monday."

 

"You can't work in your condition!" Thor protested, his eyes widening. "You can barely move! Not to mention that you have raccoon eyes due to the bruising from your nose!" Loki's eyes narrowed, and Thor felt the need to shrink back, but he refused. He would not let himself let Loki go to work right now. Not when he was still injured.

 

"You can't control me," Loki said calmly, but no one pretended that his tone wasn't cold and harsh, "I have to go to work. I can't miss any more days. Now get out of my house," the green eyed male said quietly. Thor tensed, ready to protest again when he felt Jane put a hand on his arm. He looked down at her, and she shook her head. He frowned, but had a gut feeling that if Jane was telling him to back down, he should.

 

"Fine," Thor finally said grudgingly, "but I'm going with you. I refuse to let some homophobic assholes hurt you again. Especially since you aren't gay." He crossed his arms, hoping that he made himself clear. Green eyes flared open in shock, and Loki's jaw dropped. But Thor set his jaw, and it was clear that he wasn't going to accept no for an answer.

 

But then Loki surprised him. The raven's lips tilted up into a mischievous smirk, and he shrugged. "If that's what you must do, then fine. But people are going to start thinking that you are a homo, and you're following me around like a lovesick puppy." And at this, Thor gave Loki a snarky grin.

 

"Well, unlike you, Mr. Preacher's Son, I am gay, and I'm damn proud of it." Thor straightened his back, looking down at the raven through narrowed eyes. "And I'm sorry that you think that it's a sin and disgusting. But I won't change, and if these guys are going to give you a huge issue about being homosexual, we'll just have to change their tone by giving them a real gay boy to try to push around."

 

"But aren't you two dating?" He asked, gesturing between Jane and Thor. The two looked at each other and then nodded, and Loki's eyes narrowed. "Then how are you out and proud if she's acting as your beard?" Jane gently patted Thor's arm, somehow knowing that this whole situation was putting him in a bad mood. She also noticed the small reaction from Loki at Thor's confession, and how his cheeks tinted pink just a little bit.

 

"I made the deal with him to get those slime balls off of my back. He'll pretend to be my boyfriend so that I don't have to worry about fending off unwanted attention." She said, her eyes leveling on Loki's. "It's really for my benefit, and he's just kind enough to do so." Loki looked between them again, an unreadable expression in his silvery green eyes. The brunette internally connected the dots, his demeanor confirming her suspicions. He was so far in the closet, but that was probably due to the fact that he was harassed for it, even after denying it repeatedly, and due to his father being the preacher of the town.

 

"Fine," he said, a strange bitter tone slipping from his throat. "Seems likes its doomed to fail, but to each their own. I won't preach at you for yours 'sins'." At this, Thor's stormy blue eyes lit up, glad that Loki had given in. The raven rolled his eyes, a smirk falling upon his lips again. "You're like a puppy. I can't believe that you would be a Sixth Form student with the way you act."

 

"Well, I'm supposed to be a senior, you know, American schools and stuff. I guess my father wanted me to have all twelve years of schooling... Or something like that. I'm still confused as to the whole 'Sixth Form' schooling thing." And he did look hopelessly lost. Jane and Loki just shared a look, her eyes sparkling with amusement, and his with a mischievousness gleam. Thor rubbed the back of his head, a small frown on his lips.

 

"It's time for me to head off to work... Come on, you puppy." Loki said, grabbed his coat, and slowly made his way outside of the door. "Jane, are you coming too?" He asked, and when he looked back, she shrugged, as if saying, "why not?" So they all piled into Thor's car. "Better not embarrass me at work," Loki warned when they arrived at the small coffee house and cafe. "I'd hate to have to kick you out. Especially when you're going to be my own personal 'body guard'." He put quotes around the words, and then made his way inside.

 

Thor took Jane's hand, and followed the handsome raven into the small building. "Here goes nothing... I won't let him get hurt again." He whispered to Jane, and she squeezed his hand lightly, silently agreeing. The two settled into a booth where they could easily see the silvery green eyed male, and made it look like they were out on a study date.

 

About an hour into their studying, there was a disturbance at the counter. Thor glanced over, seeing that two guys were being obnoxious, and Loki's expression was a forced pleasant smile. Green eyes met blue, and a small shake of his head was the only thing that had Thor staying in his seat. One of the guys looked back, having noticed the small nod, a sneer on his lips.

 

"'Ey, Loki, is that your boyfriend? Pretty buff to be a fag," Thor's eyes narrowed as the one guy spoke loud enough to cause a disturbance in the entire cafe.

 

"He's not my boyfriend. As I've told you before, I'm not a homo. In fact, he couldn't be my boyfriend because his girlfriend is sitting right across from him." Loki gestured towards Jane, who was frowning at the men. The two guys looked between each other, and then looked back towards Loki. "Then why is he eyeing you like he's ready to jump up and defend your honor?"

 

"Because I'm his friend," Thor's deep voice boomed, and stood, drawing himself to his full height. He stalked forward towards the two men, who were staring at him. "Please leave, you two are creating a disturbance." He growled, and the guys put their heads down and left. He turned to Loki, his expression softening. A flicker of something crossed Loki's face, and the. He gave Thor a small smile, and whispered a small thank you before going back to work.

 

With a small smile of his own, Thor returned to the table. Jane just laughed under her breath. It was so adorable and kind of hot to see Thor get protective over Loki. Intelligent brown eyes looked between the two once more, and she wondered just exactly how their strange relationship would work out. Jane looked back towards Thor, and wondered how he would handle his obviously growing feelings for Loki when in his mind, Loki was straight. Then she wondered just how long it would take Loki to admit his own feelings.

 

And she couldn't wait to see just how everything would play out.

* * *

 

Author’s Note: Hey, third chapter is finally here! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy the story. Fourth chapter is already about halfway done, so keep an eye out for an update!

 

Also, if you notice that I slipped and put senior year rather than Sixth Form whenever I’m writing, feel free to correct me, haha. I’m not used to writing that yet.

 

~Frost

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> This is Frost, hope you like the story. I will post the rest of this as I write it, so I hope you join along for the ride. Feel free to tell me if I did something incorrectly. (Like If I missed a part where I refer to grades rather than Sixth Form.)


End file.
